Keeping Boo away from Randall and friends/Door Vault chase
This is how Keeping Boo away from Randall and friends and Door Vault chase goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc. Ryan and friends Crash Bandicoot: We're glad you came back, Mike. Mike Wazowski: Yeah, nice move yourself. pounces on Mike Mike Wazoski: Schmoozie poo, I really can't talk. Jessie Primefan: Come on! Mike Celia Mae: Michale, if you don't tell me what's going on right now, we are through, you hear me! Through! Liam: Hurry, Cody, tell her the truth. Cody Fairbrother: Alright. Here is the truth. You remember the kid they are looking for? Sulley let her in. We are trying to get it back, but Waternoose has a secret plot with Ryvine and his friend Linda Ryan. And now Randall and his friends are right behind us and they're trying to kill us! Mike Wazowski: I'm with Cody on this one! Celia Mae: You expect me to believe Mike's pack of lies, Cody Fairbrother? Boo: Cody Fairbrother. drops Mike Wazoski: I love you, Schmoozie poo! Cody Fairbrother: Try and distract them! turns and sees the villains Dr. Neo Cortex: Out of our way! Ryalight Glimmer: Move! Romeo (PJ Masks): Idiot! growls. On the scare floor Ryan F-Freeman: Alright, guys. Please move out of the way. Hurry up. spots them Randall: There they are! Ryalight Glimmer: Stop right there! voice comes in over the P.A. System Celia Mae: PA Attention, employees. Randel Boggs has just broken the all-time scare record. Also, Ryalight Glimmer has levelled up to Train-Prime class. monsters surround them Ryalight Glimmer: What? No we didn't. Randall: Get out of our way! turns Celia Mae: Go get em, Googaly Bear and buddies. door appears Thomas: There it is! Randall: Get off my tail! Romeo (PJ Masks): Let us through! Megatron (Movie): Give us that kid and OpThomas, Prime-Prince! gasps then punches the "release" button door raises Mike Wazoski: Sully, what is Ryan doing? Sulley: Grab on, Mike! Percy: Are you out of your... as he gets dragged up Matau T. Monkey: Follow Boo's door! his jet pack and flies Ryan F-Freeman: Time to fly guys! Thomas and friends with Pixie Dust and they float Ryalight Glimmer: They're getting away! Romeo (PJ Mask): Now what? climbs up to a door and Ryalight sprays his friends with his own version of Pixie Dust called "Dark Pixie Dust" Luna Girl: What is that? Ryalight Glimmer: Dark Pixie Dust. Now come on! the tunnel Ryan F-Freeman: That was lucky! James: Ryan, what are we doing?! Ryan F-Freeman: We need to help our friends get Boo's door and find a station, James! Matau T. Monkey: What a plan, Master Ryan. Simple... James: Easy for you to say! Casey Fairbrother: Yet insane! Gordon: Couldn't agree with you more on that! Meg Griffin: Me too. enter a vault filled with doors Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Matau T. Monkey: Bouncing Bananas. Odette: Sweet Solus Prime. That's a lot of doors. Sci-Ryan: a slop ahead Hold on! gang slides down the slope Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa! Matau T. Monkey: Yeee-ha-ha-ha!! Whoo-whoo, hoo-hoo! Evil Ryan: Sweet Mother of Primus!!! slide along Henry: Okay, this is really nerve racking! Sci-Ryan: I always wanted to ride something like a roller coaster! Odette: This is not good! Jessie Primefan: Eek! Evil Ryan: Don't look down! another slop ahead Brian the Crocodile: Uh-oh! Buck the Wiesel (EG): Hold on everyone! slide down it Crash Bandicoot: WHOA!!! Liam and Pinkipoo: YAAAH!! screams with Mike and Sulley as they speed along Sci-Ryan: Ariel Arach!!!! screams race on Ryan F-Freeman: I'm going to be sick. Thomas: Hold on! is a door persitioner ahead Bertram T. Monkey: Oh no! goes off in one direction and the gang go the other Ryan and Sulley: No! villains go in the same direction as Boo's door Ryalight Glimmer: Well, that's just great! the heroes Twilight Sparkle: Where is the door? Sci-Ryan: There's Boo's Door! But, how do we get to it now? head into a door slot Thomas: Great! Now what?! Ryan F-Freeman: Well, at least we got the bad guys off our tails. Pinkipoo: Hurry, Mike, make her laugh. Mike Wazoski: What? Liam, Pinkipoo. Liam/Pinkipoo: Just do it! Mike Wazoski: Oh! his eyelid and it pings back Ow! laughs all the doors turn on just as Randal and the villains appear Sci-Ryan: gasps There they are! Thomas: Get inside! Ryan F-Freeman: Here they come! Megatron (Movie): We've got you now! door slams shut, they crash into it a Hawaiian beach, the gang comes out of a hut Sci-Ryan: Wow. Evil Ryan: Why could the Dazzlings and us get banished from Equestria to here? Evil Anna: Come on! We need to find another door! go through another hut and reenter the vault Odette: Careful, Sulley! Sulley: Okay. Ryan F-Freeman: Sully, let me carry Boo. hands Boo to him opens the purple door and uses his magic to let Ryan and Odette, carrying Boo in Jessie Primefan: Here they come! Hurry up! Odette: Give me your hand! grabs it and gets pulled up Jessie Primefan: Grab hold, Mike! tries to but slips and gets grabbed by the leg Ryan F-Freeman: Split up! heroes goes inside just as Randall and his friends re enter the vault. In Sari's bedroom Ryan F-Freeman: Odette. That is Sari's room. Odette: I figured that much. Sci-Ryan: There's another door. Let's go. runs and opens the door and they are at the Door vault Ryan F-Freeman: Jump, Odette! Sci-Ryan is right behind you! and Sci-Ryan jumps off the door and cling onto the two doors with Ryan following, carrying Boo. They got onto the platform Sci-Ryan: Come on! Randall with Luna Girl riding on a door Hurry! They're coming! Odette: a door After you, Sci-Ryan! goes into the door and arrive at CHS Sci-Ryan: Whoa. That is new. Ryan F-Freeman: I have been this place before. Boo: giggles Odette: I know this place before. Sci-Ryan: Come on, you two. We have got to find another door. run and goes to another door. Flash Fire gets confused and kills Major Malfunction for Twilight refusing to give him the crown. At the Door Vault, Ryan sees Meg signaling Ryan, Sci-Ryan and Odette Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, guys. We can lose them! climbs up to the door and give Boo back to Sulley then help Sci-Ryan and Odette up to the door and closes it behind them. In a house in China Mike Wazowski: Oh, come on, it slides, it slides! Sulley: Oh, right, right, right! opens the door and runs to another door and they re-enter the vault Sonata Dusk: Hang on! Rayman: Jump, we're right behind you! jump onto some doors then ride onto a platform Ryan F-Freeman: Come on! Mike Wazowski: Hurry up! Keep moving! opens the door Sulley: Get inside! jumps in. In Paris Mike Wazowski: Oof! That was weird. lands on Mike, along with Pinkipoo who bounced off Sulley Pinkipoo and Sulley: Mike? and the others land on Pinkipoo Cody Fairbrother: Paris? Pinkipoo Sorry, Pink. Pinkipoo: It's okay. Sulley: Ooh. Sorry, buddy. go to the next door. in the door vault, Randall and his friends runs to a door then goes in, he growls then goes to another door and was about to reenter the door vault when Cody closes the door Mike Wazowski: Cody and I hope that hurts, Lizard Boy! Pinkipoo: Nice one, Cody. ride on another door Gaia Everfree (Gloriosa Daisy): I think we lost them. Ryan F-Freeman: Gloriosa, I think we lost them. Sulley: Great job, buddies. We lost them. suddenly disappears Pinkipoo: gasps Boo! turned and saw Randall reappear with Boo Matau T. Monkey: Randall! Sonata Dusk: No! Wait! released a door and the gang falls with it Randall: Nice workin' with ya. group try to open the door Pinkipoo: Mike, get it open! Mike Wazowski: I'm trying! Cody Fairbrother: Open the door! opens the door Evil Anna: Come on, guys! Get in! gang goes into the door just in time and closes the door, then the door breaks when it hits the floor, Boo begins crying from fear Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan